


smile for the camera

by TheEagleGirl



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Cousin Incest, F/M, Jon is caught in the middle of Sansa and Rickon's YouTube war--someone help him, Slow Burn, Social Media AU, The Starks are YouTubers! Or at least Sansa and Rickon are, The internet thirsts over Jon and Robb, They collectively throw the internet into heat, YouTube
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-07-31
Updated: 2018-07-31
Packaged: 2019-06-19 13:10:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 741
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15510597
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheEagleGirl/pseuds/TheEagleGirl
Summary: YouTube AU where Rickon plays a prank on Sansa and the internet starts shipping Jonsa because they don't know they're related.





	smile for the camera

**Author's Note:**

  * For [archmaestergilly](https://archiveofourown.org/users/archmaestergilly/gifts).



> This fic is for Tia, who's the best and whose [post](http://archmaestergilly.tumblr.com/post/176432663224/during-road-trip) inspired me to finally write a YouTuber AU!

Rickon hears Sansa’s shriek when he rounds the corner, camera ready.

“Oh my _god_!” she yells, eyes trained on the floor. Their cousin Jon just looks confused. Sansa has climbed onto a chair behind him, and is clutching his shoulders in panic. “ _Rickon_! You jerk!”

Rickon turns his camera on himself, “And that, friends, is how you get your sister to scream like a baby!” Lowering his voice, he whispers, “ _Do_ try this at home!”

Jon pats Sansa’s hand on his shoulder in a calming way, though Rickon knows that will only make her more angry. “It’s just a spider, Sansa.”

Rickon, seeing opportunity, keeps rolling.

Sansa glares at Jon, and Rickon knows from experience that it’s not fun to be on the receiving end of that glare.

“It’s _huge_! If it’s just a spider,” Sansa says through white lips, “then kill it.”

Jon laughs, slowly detangles her claw-like grip on his shirt, and shakes his head. “I’ll let it out of the house,” he says instead.

“So it can come back and terrorize me?” Sansa nearly shrieks. Rickon smothers a laugh. Sansa has been deathly afraid of spiders since before he was _born_.

Jon just gives her a patient look, and grabs a piece of paper from the cupboard. All the while, Sansa mutters, “What’s the point of having a big, strong man around the house if he can’t even kill a fucking _spider_?”

Rickon groans. He’ll need to bleep that out. Ugh, he hopes Jojen can help him with that.

“It’s not the only one,” Rickon tells Sansa in a sing-song voice.

“If I weren’t _trapped_ on this chair,” Sansa warns, “I would come over and strangle you right now, Rickon Stark. This better not be for your stupid YouTube channel.”

Rickon sticks out his tongue. The overhead camera Jojen and Bran helped him set up should catch the motion.

“Jon,” Sansa says, a little desperately. _It’s just a spider_ , Rickon wants to tease, but Bran warned him against repetition in his videos. “Jon, you have to carry me upstairs.”

“What?” Jon reappears in the kitchen. “Why?”

“My little  _demon_ brother has released hell on earth,” Sansa tells him. “Apparently there are more spiders around the house.” To Rickon she says, “Mom is going to kill you.”

“They’re tarantulas, actually,” Rickon supplies helpfully, grinning. “I don’t think spiders get that big.”

“I’m going to kill you,” Sansa promises, and then she shakes her head. “Actually, I’m going to have _Jon_ kill you. Jon, please kill my brother.”

Jon sighs. He’s been around them enough that this is his go-to reaction to Rickon’s shenanigans. Instead of murdering Rickon in cold blood, he turns to Sansa and holds out his arms.

“Let’s go, I’ll carry you upstairs.”

Rickon breaks out laughing when Jon picks her up, bridal style, and starts to walk towards him. Sansa leans close when they’re within reach, tries to swipe the camera from his hands, but he dances out of her hand’s way.

“Be afraid,” Sansa calls out over Jon’s shoulder. “Be _very_ afraid.”

  
  
  


“That’s enough content, right?”

Bran and Jojen barely look up from their editing. “Yeah,” Meera says, from the other side of the room, where she’s working on his monologue footage.

“It’s a little long,” Bran notes. “Most prank videos are just the immediate reaction to a prank. We have the setup of you going to the pet store, buying a few tarantulas, setting up the rig to let it go when Sansa comes into the kitchen, her and Jon talking about Aunt Lyanna’s birthday coming up, her freaking out, then a two minute conversation with you, Sansa and Jon.”

“We could cut their conversation before she spots the tarantula,” Jojen offers. “It seems more smooth that way.”

Rickon nods, as if he knows what that means. His own editing style has been called “pure chaos”, so he lets Bran and Jojen take the wheel on this.

In hindsight, maybe he _should_ have left in that conversation. Let the internet know that Jon is just their cousin. Because when Rickon wakes up in the morning, his video has 300,000 views and 4,000 comments. He’s going _viral_.

And it’s not because of his admittedly sick pranking skills. It’s all because of Sansa and Jon.

 _Crzyfangurl24 said:  
_ _OMG your sister and her bf are so cute! Not many guys would carry their girlfriends to safety like that! They’re adorableeee. Make more videos about them!!!!_

 

**Author's Note:**

> If you liked this, please comment/review! Also let me know what you guys think Sansa's YouTube channel will be about! (I'll let you know that I've been watching YouTube videos all morning to try and figure out her style)


End file.
